


Yours At Last

by Shatterpath



Series: Second and Fourth [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Time, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No more waiting, it is time for them to become lovers.</p><p>This picks up right on the heels of 'Dance Partners'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad, because this scene has been waiting since, what, like September of last year? But better late than never and it came out hot and delicious! Many slaverings and thank yous to my endlessly patient-- and delightfully fickle-- Natasha and Steve muses. *chuckle*
> 
> Random note on 3-1-15: I had the weirdest revelation today. While watching My Big Fat Greek Wedding, I realize I write Steve JUST LIKE IAN. *chuckle* Go me.

Sometimes, Steve just had to remind himself not to overthink. To let go of his always-racing thoughts, the touch of ghosts on him, the world he left behind, the ice that forever preyed on his dreams. To just exist, to be in the moment, to remember he was a future too, not just a past, those were some of the most valuable things Natasha had given him.

The sense of outraged propriety for what he was planning on doing with this wonderful woman should be easy by comparison.

"Are you thinking to hard again?" Natasha gently harassed him, bursting into throaty giggling when Steve let himself fall like a chopped tree onto her bed. The impact of her weight over his head made him smile, propping himself up on his elbows as she rolled away.

"A little," he confessed, pulling himself forward with only his elbows and nipping playfully at her collar. It was so good to hear her relaxed and healing from the uncharacteristic illness and for some reason, he was completely delighted with how her already low, distinctive voice had been affected by the bout with pneumonia. If it wasn't already in tune with his nervousness, her recovering would ensure a gentle first time was on the docket, as she was under strict orders to take it easy. His grin was echoed and strong, deadly little hands twined into his hair to bring him up for kisses. With her voice rough but breathing clear, he could soak up the gentle letting go, of the acceptance of all of their flirting and teasing and fooling around cumulating in this bed. 

"You're making too big a deal that you haven't had sex before, Champ. Just kiss me and let whatever happens, happen."

"Well don't let it be said that I don't appreciate a smart woman," Steve murmured and shifted up a bit more to half drape himself over Natasha's compact body and do as ordered. He knew he was getting caught up in what was heating up here in this bed and all they'd already done. The memories made him salivate and sweat, his cock jumping in his shorts.

"That's better," Natasha chuckled, happy to feel his body easing as his mind and hormones focused. She did her best to shoo off her own sexual habits, training and hang-ups, such as they were, because he deserved as much honesty as she could find scattered around her mind and soul.

"What's with the hair?"

The laughingly exasperated question made Natasha burst out laughing, head thrown back, kisses forgotten for the moment. How Steve loved seeing her unfettered like this, wallowed in the delight that he was gifted with her trust, to see her like this.

"I love messing up your all-American poster boy looks, Steve, isn't it obvious? You all filthy and tousled makes me crazy. I can ignore it when on the clock, so to speak, but the second I have a few brain cells to pay attention, I want to tear that damn uniform off you."

Neither of them could forget how all this had started, his aggressive following her into the showers off the gym, the stress relief that had warmed to more over time. Besides it wasn't as if Steve could miss the occasional hot look he'd catch from sea green eyes, or overhear Clint giving her crap about the uniform fetish. 

Sure, he'd gathered that by a few glances he'd caught, not to mention some ribbing he'd overheard Clint giving her, but it gave him a thrill to hear her say it. So he shook his head like a wet dog to get his mind refocused and drank up her raspy merriment.

"Well, Cap might not indulge you much, but the guy underneath is all for it."

"Sounds like a dare to me, Captain."

The sexy purr on his title made Steve's blood heat and whatever propriety still hounded him was fading fast. Groaning pitifully, he complained, "ugh, Nat, you'll give me ideas!"

"Good."

With a push and pull of leisurely kissing and caressing mixed with bouts of rough urgency, they slowly started stripping one another, soaking up the touch of bare skin. Natasha didn't let Steve wander too far afield, knowing his lingering nerves might distract him. Instead, she kept his mouth occupied, focused on the wet heat of slow kisses, encouraging his hands to wander freely. Touching him was no hardship and she relished not holding back, stroking his skin, rasping her nails lightly against him, feeling his weight shift over her gradually, the demand in his big frame outweighing nervous tension.

Gradually, the heat outweighed the noise in Steve's head as he lost himself in the pleasures so long denied to himself. Gradually, the old scars of being discounted for being the little guy faded, the stink of war receded, the endless ache of love lost eased for the moment. Now, it was only her, this unexpected and intoxicating companion he knew he loved, even if he never found the words to say it. That reflected back from her gaze as she caught her breath, tracing the shape of his panting mouth.

"Can I see you?"

It was an odd question, asked so very softly, but Steve found himself smiling and moving to comply. She'd already kicked away her shapeless sweat pants and their shirts were long gone. So he let her clear interest carry away the last of his nerves and stripped completely bare beneath her gaze. Sure, she'd slept beside him in little more than whisper-thin boxers, but even that was gone now, the pillar of his excited cock curled towards his muscled belly. 

"Thank you." Again, Natasha surprised him. Smiling softly, she rolled onto her side to mirror his pose as he half relaxed back into the bed again. Feather-light, she ran her hands over his chest and meandered downward. "You're an excellent teacher in the art of sensitivity. And you deserve that, Steve."

"We both do, Natasha."

The darkness she would never shake flashed shadowed in her eyes, in the flicker of discomfort over her expression, but she forced herself to swallow it down. With him, she could believe it.

Mouth to mouth, more resting close than actually kissing, the couple paid attention to Natasha's small, skilled hand tracing the shape of the muscles beneath Steve's skin, the dusting of darkly tawny hairs that led her touch downward from his navel.

"You feel good."

Steve could only groan, a wordless, animal sound gone rough and throaty as she stroked the pillar of agonizing want between his legs. Giving into that animal need in him, he willingly followed the touch of her hand, the coaxing of her body rolling over, vulnerable and open beneath him. Cupping his own hand around hers, they together lined him up, both moaning as at last, they became one. Bewildered and thrilled to the deepest parts of his brain, Steve wallowed in at last feeling this primitive connection to another denied him for so very long. The swamping wet heat of this woman he adored and lusted over, the grip of her thighs and hands, the yield and firm of her under him. Buried in her willing softness, Steve gave up control, brain gone animal, voice growling and bass, teeth bared against her throat, hands clenched into the mattress where he could not crush her with his unnatural strength. Instinct rutted him into her, their nerves sparking and burning, his toes digging into the bedding, her nails stinging into his neck and scalp, legs crushing him tight.

With a strangled howl, he felt the familiar white-out static of orgasm rip up from balls to brain, her softer cries point-counterpoint.

Panting and shaking, Steve wallowed in how good it felt to finally give in to this adult need, barely remembering to hold up even some of his great weight on his elbows. Cradling his mass, Natasha drank up the crushing weight, the demanding press of his hips, the breadth of his shoulders, his hot breath on her neck, soft hair over her nose and mouth, the thickness of his softening cock still buried deep.

"That's my guy," she murmured, petting his back and head, and drinking in his animal huff in response. After a moment, Steve raised his head, blinking rapidly and making her grin at his dazed expression.

"That was… really great," was the bewildered murmur and Natasha tried very hard not to laugh at how adorable he was in this moment. Then the handsome face went slightly pensive and a lot confused, the blue eyes zeroing in on her face. "It was also sorta… fast."

Now Natasha did have to laugh, just a bit, and she dragged his head down for long kisses in apology, locking powerful legs around his hips to keep him still. "I'll take the compliment. Now, you're twenty-six and full of hormones, lucky me. So stay put and let's see if we can't get a round two out of you, hmm?"

"I'm game if you are… Christ!"

With a hard ripple of abdominals and kegels, Natasha clamped down on Steve's cock, relishing his startled yelp and how it dropped into a moan. "You like that?" she teased coyly, doing it again and watching his eyes practically roll back in his head.

"That's… that's…"

Completely smug to have reduced her smart guy to near incoherency, Natasha kissed and coaxed, enjoying the shift of his body as he settled into a slower arousal. The hard curve of his pubic bone was a slow thrill of its own, rocking against her clit as the rest of him took a building interest in the proceedings.

"You never disappoint," Natasha teased softly as she felt the thrill of his erection firming up within the grip of her own body and Steve chuckled snorted a breathless laugh as he adjusted his weight to rock his hips more firmly.

"I aim to please, ma'am."

Half whimpering and half laughing, Natasha didn't fight the slow slide of his hardness, his belly against hers, the thickness of those heavy thighs holding her splayed open. Rubbing and grinding her heels into his flexing ass, she encouraged his efforts, torn between chasing the orgasm pooling at the base of her spine and wondering how long they could draw this out.

"Quick learner," she sassed breathlessly, feeling him smile as he bit at her lower lip with a soft growl.

"Good teacher."

"Oh, I think you might be a natu… natural."

Now it was Natasha's turn to stutter as Steve picked the pace up torturously, putting a little swing into his hips to find out what felt best. Mouth open and wet against hers, Steve concentrated this time at the sweat-slick of her skin against his, the rough pant of her breath, the murmur of incoherent syllables deep in her chest, the harsh grip of her hands, the silky grip of her pussy around the shaft of his aching cock. Shudders ran through her muscles and Natasha threw her head back, crying out in time to the sudden, sharp contractions that gripped him like a vice.

"Damn," Steve marveled in delight at her abandon before giving into own need and the bruising demand of her feet on his ass. He got another thrill when the push and pull between them made Natasha whine further even as he gave into the pressing need to let go. The second time was as good at the first, the aching bliss almost painful as the release of pressure made him convulse like a dying man.

Panting like racehorses, they rode out the shattering orgasms, wrapped up with the other. The quiet moment was broken when Natasha coughed around her dry throat and she objected tiredly when Steve jumped up with far too much energy for a guy who'd just unloaded twice in rapid succession. Though she had no objections to the view.

Not bothering to fight the trembling in her muscles, Natasha lay sprawled loosely in the tousled bed, cracking open one eye when the water in the bathroom stopped running. The eye candy was just as good coming as going, Steve running a damp hand towel over his belly and flaccid dick as he walked back to the bed and offered a glass of water.

"I had no idea I was so… messy."

Giggling with a complete lack of dignity, Natasha almost snorted the water as she half sat up to drink. Super soldier reflexes saved an even bigger mess as Steve grabbed the glass as she collapsed into startlingly high-pitched hilarity.

"You sound so… prissy," she laughed and there was no way Steve could take offense at her delight, sitting beside her and running the cooling towel over her breasts and belly. The laughter faded to a soft moan as she luxuriated into his touch. "I'll take partial credit for the mess."

"Damn right you will."

Her mock glare deepened his adoring amusement and Steve relished watching her eyes flutter closed as he ran the damp towel over her abdomen and down her thighs before dragging the cloth over the neat but utterly disheveled thatch of darkly red hair between.

"Later," he murmured into a quick, hot kiss, tossing aside the towel. "Drink up now."

"Yes sir," she sassed as he leaned up and away to look around for clothes. Gulping down the cold glass of water, Natasha made Steve jump when she pressed cooled lips against his back. "Don't start over thinking now, Steve. Lie down and nap with me?"

There was no way he could ignore the entreaty in her tone and he shoved away the jittery energy conflicting with well-earned lassitude. 

"Sorry," he murmured as Natasha rolled onto her side and scooted back as he settled. It should go against every fiber of her training, but she so enjoyed being completely wrapped up in his sheer largeness. Taking his hand in hers, she pressed the calloused palm and fingers to the muscled curves of her abdominals.

"Feel that? You left me shaking, Steve. You have nothing to feel weird about, we were great."

Exhaling with a nod, Steve curled his body around hers, relishing how she moved his arm to be cradled to her chest, settling his fingertips against her lower lip and chin. In the heat that pooled between their skins, he felt something deep in his soul unknot and melt, a weight he hadn't even been aware of.

"Worth the wait," Natasha murmured and it wasn't a question. 

"Worth the wait," he echoed softly and pressed his face into her red curls to sleep, at peace with the world for as long as he could hold onto it.


End file.
